Long Journey
by CreativeMind
Summary: Manuella Santos gave her precious baby girl up for adoption 18 years ago when she was only 14 years old..... 18 years later her daughter is 18 year old high school senior Audrey Torez. Who is ona journey to find her real parents.
1. Audrey Torez

Audrey Pilar Torez lives in NYC. She lives the life of a normal high school teenager at the age of 18. She has her little group of girlfriends who love to look at boys, flirt, have fun, shop, and just be wild obnoxious teenaged girls. But what this beautiful, young, party girl doesn't know is that she is the daughter of Manuela Santos and Craig Manning who gave her up for adoption while they were just 14 and 15 years old.  
  
Manhattan High School the Arts Graduation ceremony  
  
Audrey made it she had waited 12 years to happen she had finally graduated from high school. She and her cousin and best friend in the world Jessica Torez is going with her to college in Toronto, Canada.  
  
A school administrator said, You can now toss your hats. Audrey tossed her hat from her head with her long dark silky locks. Then Audrey's loving father comes up to his daughter and niece. Audrey says, Hi Dad, Hey mi amor says, Audrey's Dad in Spanish. Then Gloria Audrey's Mom follows.  
  
Mrs. Torez- Jessica can me and your cousin speak to each other in private.  
  
Jessica- Yes Aunt Gloria.  
  
Mr. Torez- Ugh.... Mi amor me and your Mama have tell you something. ( Mr. and Mrs. Torez don't know English to well because they are Puerto Rican immigrants)  
  
Audrey looks puzzled and reluctantly asks what it is.  
  
Mr and Mrs. Torez- YOU'RE ADOPTED!  
  
AUDREY's WORLD WAS TURNED UPSIDE DOWN 


	2. Who's My Mom

Long Journey Chapter 2: Who's My Mom?  
  
Tears came streaming down the copper colored face of young Audrey. "Do you know who my biological parents are" Audrey,said.  
  
Mrs. Torez : The adoption agency said that there was a 14 year old Canadian girl by the name of Manuela Santos and she had a baby girl that was three days old. She wanted to give her baby away to a couple who could take care of her.  
  
Audrey : CANADA!  
  
Mr. Torez : Mi amor the reason why we let you go University of Toronto is cause we thought you might be able to find your birth parents there.  
  
Audrey wipes the many tears streaming from her eyes, then asks "Who is my biological father".  
  
Mrs. Torez : Manuella told us your father is Craig Manning.  
  
"Why did you adopt" Audrey, asks. Mrs. Torez, answers "Because I could never have children after so after many painful miscarriages we decided to adopt. Your mother was getting released from hospital we waited in the lobby she and your biological grandmother brought you to us in her arms and we left Toronto and went back home and raised you as our own.  
  
Audrey was so shocked she couldn't believe Gloria Torez wasn't her mother and that Carlos Torez wasn't really her father all this time. But what ever happened she loved her adoptive parents with all her heart they raised her to be the smart, loving, sweet, funny, graceful, beautiful, artistic young woman she is today. Sure they may be nagging a little too strict Catholic parents but they only did cause they love and care for her.  
  
.................. Meanwhile in Toronto  
  
Manny is a career driven woman who own her own fashion line and designs clothing. She took a picture of her and her baby girl just a few minuets before she placed her in the hands of Mr. and Mrs. Torez. She keeps that picture on her desk in her office. Sometimes she sits down and cries thinking about where her daughter is how she doing where she is and how her life is.  
  
Baby girl I lost all those Years ago. Where are you? How is this old crazy world Treating you? I Love you. I hope where ever you Are that you're Safe, Happy, and Well. GOD please keep the Sweet child of mine form All Hurt. Harm, and Danger.  
  
Every night Manny would pray that. 


	3. A Strangers Call

Long Journey Chapter 3: Flesh and Blood  
  
Audrey and her cousin, Jessica have been in Toronto for just a few days. And they are getting ready to attend Toronto University. Ever since their plane landed in from New York City, Audrey has been thinking about trying to find her birth mother Manuella. But it might be difficult Toronto has millions of people by the name of Manuella or probably with the last name Santos.  
  
As she and her adoptive cousin get ready to go to orientation. She says a prayer to herself for both of her mothers.  
  
GOD bless my mothers. The One who raised me from a child To an adult. And the one who carried Me. And please let me make the right Decision whether to finally meet The woman who gave birth to me. Or just be content with the family That I have now?  
  
FLASHBACK 18 YEARS AGO  
  
Manny has just given birth to Audrey. "Are you sure you want to give your baby away?"a social worker, says. "Yes I want my baby girl to have a good life and I can't give that to her" Manny answers. The social worker leaves. In comes Craig Audrey's father. "Can I hold her one last time before you give her up" Craig, asks? "Of course she your daughter to" Manny, explained. As Craig held his unnamed daughter he will probably never see again Manny's face drops unto a frown.  
  
PRESENT  
  
Audrey and Jessica come to a coffee house after orientation  
  
I can't believe your adopted Jessica said, I mean all our lives we were raised as you being my older cousin you helped come back to my senses when I wanted to be a gothic freak, we've always been so close, who are your real parents anyway?" Jessica said.  
  
"There names are Manuella Santos and Craig Manning, Mama and Papa, said Manuella was just 14 and Craig was 15 years old. Manuella is Filipino- Canadian and Craig is white" explained Audrey. Then a woman comes in the coffehouse that looks like a slightly older version of Audrey comes in.  
  
Manny is talking to the cashier then says What do you want Manuella.  
  
"Oh that woman's name is Manuella" says Jessica. "Yeah but I'm sure she's not my biological mother Manuella" Audrey sighed.  
  
"I'm an adult now" Audrey said "I don't wanna a this good little anymore. I wanna be "naughty" which means I need the look I need mini skirts, skin tight pants, and thongs.  
  
"You sound just like me when I was just started high school" Manny, interrupted.  
  
"Umm...... do I know you?" asked Audrey.  
  
"No ugh my name is Manuella Santos and your name is"  
  
Audrey's looks like she just saw a ghost "Ugh........ my name is Audrey Torez and you won't believe who I am.......... 


	4. Dark Turns Bright

Long Journey Chapter 4: Dark Turns Bright  
  
"If you are who I think you are I'm your daughter" Audrey, said "That's impossible I gave my only daughter up for adoption....." :18 years ago" Audrey interrupted.  
  
"You were 14 when I was born right here in Toronto my biological fathers name is Craig Manning" Audrey, recalled "You gave me up to Mr. and Mrs. Torez"  
  
"Oh my God finally answered my prayers, all these years without my child" Manny, thought"  
  
"Thank you Jesus, thank you lord for keeping my baby safe all these years" Manny said hysterically. "You are the precious baby girl I gave up 18 years ago I can't believe it you're here at last" "I don't know how I mean you live in New York City, USA what are the chances you'd be here in this café"  
  
"God works in mysterious ways I guess" said, Audrey  
  
Baby girl I lost all those years ago How are you? How is this Old crazy world treating you? I Love you. Hope where ever you Are you are Safe, Happy, and Well. GOD please protect The sweet child of mine from All Hurt, Harm, and Danger  
  
"Every night I prayed that God would keep you safe for me". Suddenly an very uncertain world for Audrey was going to almost normal. God had a bigger plan for her.  
  
"So ugh.. Audrey whats your full name" Manny awkwardly asked her own daughter.  
  
"My name is Audrey Pilar Torez, Manuella meet my cousin, Jessica Torez".  
  
"Nice to finally meet you Manuella " "Oh you can call, me Manny"  
  
"Manny, wait here" Audrey, said "I've gotta go call my mother, Gloria" Manny looks and her daughter she just got aquatinted with and smiled.  
  
Audrey and Jessica came out of the café for a second to talk  
  
"That's so great Audrey you found your real mother". Said, Jessica who was trying to be supportive but deep down she was jealous because she knew this would turn Audrey's focuses from having fun in college and being roommates with her.  
  
"Mama, are you there" said Audrey while on her cell-phone "Weirdest thing happened Ma I found Manuella, "Yeah I totally don't know how it happened", "Okay love you too I've gotta go bye Ma".  
  
Manuella comes out  
  
"So tell me about your parents"  
  
"What can I say? I have the greatest parents in the world even if they are my adoptive parents. I swear Manny you should meet our family, especially our Abuelo!"  
  
"Whats, an Abuelo?" Manny asked  
  
"Manny you see me and Jessica's family come from Puerto Rico. We have a very big family "Abuelo" means Grandpa in Spanish" 


	5. Through the Valley

Manny was so happy that she had finally found the little baby girl she gave up all those years ago.  
  
With a flood of tears she told Audrey the words she had wanted to tell her for 18 years "I love you"?  
  
At the age of 14 Manny found out she was pregnant by Craig after a huge mistake. At first she wanted an abortion but decided this was a human life and she just couldn't be responsible for it's death. Manny found God and couldn't terminate her pregnancy. Things with her conservative mom weren't good after she told her.  
  
"Mom I'm pregnant and I hope you won't be mad at me" Manny explained  
  
"You're pregnant, oh my God you're such an embarrassment" she yelled " I'll call the doctor and schedule an abortion for tomorrow"  
  
"No Mom I'm keeping my baby and I don't care what you say, I'm not a little girl anymore" Manny hissed  
  
Scared but thankful to God that he had given her the ability to create life, Manny decided raise she and Craig's baby.  
  
Craig was very supportive and wanted to keep the baby. But after a few months Manny Confronted the reality of being a mother at her tender age of 14 she couldn't do it.  
  
Manny thought the best solution was giving the child she was carrying up to a couple who could care for it. Craig wasn't too happy about it.  
  
"Manny I won't let you no your not giving my baby up for adoption" said Craig  
  
"Excuse me your baby I'm the one carrying it, it's my baby too! Craig I'm sorry but we're only teenagers we can't take care of a child at our age. I'm doing what is best for the baby." Manny argued  
  
"I'll take care of it you don't have to worry" Craig pleaded  
  
"You wanna raise our baby in the Jeremiah household you won't have time Joey's always running late for work, plus you have school. Craig I know one day you'll be the greatest father and I'm sure I'll be a mother but not now I'm not ready and I love this baby to much for me to raise this early in my life I can't provide it's needs"  
  
Craig walks off and starts crying  
  
And through out the final months of her pregnancy Manny began looking for couples to adopt her child.  
Then her social worker told her about Mr. and Mrs. Torez a Hispanic couple from New York who desperately wanted to have a child.  
  
Mrs. Torez was getting late in her 30's and couldn't have kids after many attempts Gloria couldn't carry a child to full term and had several miscarriages.  
  
Manny felt sorry for the couple and thought about them for the rest of her pregnancy. Manny went into labor at Emma's house. She was so scared she never really paid attention in her Lamaze classes. Spike immediately rushed her to the nearest hospital.  
  
On July 12 Manny gave birth to her daughter with Emma by her side.  
  
Manny wrote the baby girl a song before she was given away.  
  
No matter where you are Baby Girl Mommy loves you You're my Butterfly Baby, Baby this is Goodbye though I pray to God it isn't Forever  
  
The next day Manny thought the best couple for her baby was Mr. and Mrs. Torez. Two days later her daughter was given away.  
  
With tears in her eyes and unsure if she would ever see the child again a few minuets before the baby was taken Manny told her child this.........  
  
"I love you baby girl" she said "Please don't end up like me get pregnant so young that you don't know what to do with yourself. And obey your new parents..... they love you enough to take care you as their own. Live a good life have fun but be safe I'm not giving you away for my own protection and satisfaction it's because of love so don't have me do this in vain".  
  
The baby girl was taken to her new South Bronx, New York City home. She was baptized in St. Marcus Catholic Church and named Audrey after Gloria's mother Pilar after her new Godmother. She was named Audrey Pilar Torez in the name of the Father, the Son, an of the Holy Ghost.  
  
Raised in a very big and close family Audrey was drowned in love by everyone she knew, her late Grandmother spoiled her rotten. In high school she was the artsy, funny, perky, beautiful, sweet, smart girl all the girls wanted to be and all the guys wanted to be with.  
  
Manny went back to Degrassi after Audrey was born and still had no friends. Craig was still angry that she had given his baby away. Girls who didn't even know shit about Manny called her a "slut", "whore'", "tramp", "bitch", "skank "  
  
And she was depressed after her daughter's adoption. Not a day has gone by when she hasn't wished that she hadn't even had sex with Craig or given her baby up. It was even to the point that Manny almost committed suicide.  
  
The guilt was just destroying her.  
  
"All the pain I went through" said Manny "it was worth it if it led to this" 


End file.
